


Shades of Power

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The puzzle of how Kimbley ended up with Archer was one of those things that lingered in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2005.
> 
> This is one of those stories I'm pretty sure never got posted anywhere before.

“I would have thought you to have just stuck him back in his cage, it would have been far more practical.” The lazy voice was from the hall, the woman who voiced the mild complaint leaning in the doorway as green eyes moved to the pair occupying the center of the room.

“Yes, but he has to be taught a proper lesson before then. He almost left our control entirely, and even worse, he was given the chance to get away due to a _mistake_ over who he _was_. He isn’t the only one that needs to be disciplined, just the only one that such a thing can be properly done to.”

Pushing away from the doorway with a soft sigh, the woman moved over to look at the form tied securely down, a gag blocking his possible screams, though of rage or pain likely would have been up in the air. It seemed that so far he only had been cut in a few places, likely to get the clothes out of the way. So the man at her side hadn’t gotten far hm? “You should leave him to me, tend to your other duties.”

“And why would you finally volunteer to do something just to take this little pleasure from me Miss Douglas?” He turned his head so he could look through his right eye at her.

“Why would the leader of the esteemed military take it upon himself to punish someone so beneath his notice Fuhrer Bradley?” She turned her head to look back at him, arching an eyebrow with the rather sedate reply. “Let me handle this, then I’ll find someone to take care of him as befits someone of such importance. It wouldn’t do for such a talented weapon to not be used properly.”

“I have things to take care of elsewhere that would be of far less interest don’t I?” 

“You do, sir, though I wouldn’t say they were of less interest. If you could go attend to those duties, I’ll ensure that what you wished to do here is carried out to an adequate point.” Her tone never changed, but she gave him a faint trace of an almost smile, the only indication that she didn’t feel bored as she normally might when faced with a task. 

“Very well… Be sure to inform me of whatever arrangements you make for him.” He turned his eye back to the gold eyed man glaring at him, idly curious over what might be so important, but his were thoughts already drifting to what might need his attention as he dismissed the regret over not handling this himself.

“Of course, sir. I left your schedule on your desk, and your calls have been put on hold for you to deal with at your convenience. The list of things that need your attention is in the drawer on the left.” 

Nodding to her once in understanding, the tall man slid the sword he’d had out back into its sheath before he strode from the room. He closed and locked the door behind him, well aware that the woman would be able to get out of the room if she so desired.

She didn’t bother to follow his progress with her eyes, but it was clear she was listening because she only started to move closer to the bound man when she heard the click of the lock. “I don’t see why he felt the need to gag you. That just shows he’s been around normal people for far longer than was really healthy.” Her fingers were already unbinding the item as she spoke, calm, blank eyes meeting his angry ones.

“I’m not going back into one of those cells.” The words were immediate once he could speak, a gold, predatory gaze on her as though he was biding his time to break loose once her attention drifted. 

The poor thing didn’t realize that those few times that something caught her interest it never really ever left it again. She didn’t want to constantly waste energy finding new interests when she had something to occupy her after all. “Of course not. That wasn’t at all what I had in mind. Still, something needs to be done with you. Though the reason for your escape attempt was understandable, that you didn’t simply go where they wouldn’t shoot you…” She shook her head, giving him one of her almost absent looking smiles.

“And why the hell wouldn’t I try? It’s not like I would have lived if I hadn’t tried to get away in the first place. I’ve been down here for over a week now, and when you people decide I’m worth a visit you fucking scold me for deciding I wanted to have a bit more freedom than I’d been getting? It’s shit. Untie me.” He gave a pointed yank at the bonds, dark tangled hair rippling with the jerk, drawing her attention to it.

“As I said, it was understandable. I didn’t say there wouldn’t be consequences.” She reached out, a curious hand running through the snarls carelessly, making him hiss over the sensation and drawing her gaze back to his face. “Hmm? Oh yes, I had a task didn’t I? I don’t suppose it would the best idea to show you anything too curious yet.” 

She drifted away from him, pondering the contents of the room, though admittedly there weren’t many. Just what was she supposed to do with the man? Sighing a little as he followed her with incredulous eyes, she picked up what looked to be a half empty bottle, which after a sniff seemed to just have some kind of tea in it. That worked well enough for her. Pouring out the contents, she then slammed it against the wall, idly sweeping up a handful off the shards in her palm before moving back over to the now slightly less defiant looking captive.

It was most interesting that he closed his hands in the face of sharp objects. “What was your name again? The entire thing. Title too if you wouldn’t mind.” Her voice was politely curious, as though she didn’t even care about the answers. She wasn’t sure she actually did though, so that made sense.

Another annoyed look was the immediate answer, though it turned to shock when she scattered the glass shards over his chest, causing little wells of blood to rise all over the pale skin from shoulder to hip where some of the smaller pieces landed on end instead of flat. The closeness of the shards to a particularly sensitive portion of anatomy made him freeze. “Fine, Zolf J. Kimbley, Crimson Alchemist. I don’t see why you didn’t already have that information.”

“It didn’t seem all that important. So, I can’t bother your hands if I want you useful. Well, that doesn’t interfere with my plans.” Sweeping the glass higher on his stomach as though doing him a favor, she left a trail of red in her wake as ragged glass cut into his skin, marking him in more than once place. The smaller shards were more deeply embedded with the motion, leaving the red to quickly turn a darker crimson. 

“And what are those?” It was obvious he was gritting his teeth. She’d learned a long time ago that little pain was so much more effective as a punishment than large pain was. It was harder to _ignore_.

“Once you’re aware of what you did wrong, you’ll be given a chance to work under a superior officer of my choosing. I imagine as long as you follow his orders, you won’t have reason to end up back in my hands.” Another of those smiles crossed her face, and she ran her palm up his chest, ignoring her own blood as she scored a path of pain over the man’s skin.

“So I’m going to get special treatment again am I?” He pressed back into the unyielding surface he'd been tied to with a grimace gold eyes pinned on her unwaveringly. 

“Well, you always have, no reason to change that now.” She leaned over, ignoring the strain in his voice as she made sure all the glass was firmly caught in his skin. Malnutrition and lack of exercise had already wasted him a bit, so it wasn’t a hard task. She didn’t want to do anything excessive, but she liked the obvious pain on his face. It was always the simplest pains that satisfied her. Of course, the larger ones worked even better to get screams. Turning to collect a larger shard of glass, she set about the task of prying every little piece out.


End file.
